Recently, exercises for keeping one's health have been polular, and among the aerobics, jogging has been favoured by many people as improving the functions of their hearts and lungs. The bodily exercises for the purpose of maintaining one's health, however, should be conducted in careful consideration of his age, the state of his health, the strength of his body, etc. Excessive quantity of exercise would injure his health. Sometimes, excessive exercise would cause one to take much food after finishing the exercise and hence he would become fat. Contrary to this, those who diet might suffer from anemia in the course of exercise. In this connection, the exact estimation of quantity of exercise is a matter of great concern.
In an attempt to meet this demand, a variety of exercise quantity measuring apparatuses have been hitherto proposed.
As is well known, the quantity of movement is represented by the product of a strength of movement and a time or period of movement. Some prior exercise gauges are designed to estimate the quantity of movement irrespective of intermittences or rests taken in the course of exercise, and therefore the estimation of the quantity of movement is not correct.
The exact estimation can be obtained by stopping the operation of the exercise gauge every time a person takes a rest in exercise and by starting the operation of the exercise gauge every time he resumes exercise. In case that an exercise continues a relatively long time with short intermissions now and then as for instance in jogging, however, the stopping-and-starting operations are too troublesome to repeat as many times as intermissions.